


To Show To The One I Love

by bluejoseph



Series: Spookyface Drabbles [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthdays, Date Night, Flowers, M/M, Other, Plot and I forgot each other sorry babes, fluffy garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/pseuds/bluejoseph
Summary: "For you, my dear."





	To Show To The One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ik I updated this series yesterday BUT here we are again. I should be writing one of my 46 drafts.

"For you, my dear."

Spooky's cheeks immediately went pink, and they took the flower from Blurryface's hand. 'Thank you', they mouthed, holding the flower close to their chest for a moment before tucking the short stem behind their ear. Blurry loved giving them flowers, and Spooky loved recieving them.

"May I come in?" they asked, and Spooky nodded, stepping back and opening the door to invite them inside. They entered gratefully and hung their snowy coat on the coathanger.

"Awful cold outside," they commented, turning to face Spooky Jim with a smile. 

Spooky nodded, feeling shy, and tugged on Blurry's sleeve. 

"You have something to show me?" Blurry guessed, and Spooky grinned, nodding and pulling them through the small apartment. They led their datemate into their bedroom smiling at their expression at what they had set up.

They'd turned their bed into a cozy little tent, with a mess of blankets in the small, sheltered space underneath. Spooky's laptop was set up to one side, with a couple of bags of candy set next to it. The light on the ceiling fan was turned off, but the fairy lights above Spooky's bed gave the room a soft glow.

Blurry placed their hand over their heart. It was a simple, old-fasioned gesture, but it made Spooky melt. "You did this for me?"

Spooky Jim nodded, grabbed Blurry's other hand, and held it to over their own heart. "Happy birthday," they whispered in a soft voice. "It's okay if you don't like it. I thought maybe we could watch movies but--"

They were a little surprised, but mostly pleased when Blurryface pressed their lips together. It was soft and sweet, Spooky's favorite kind of kiss, and their heart did a number of metaphorical leaps in their chest.

"Thank you so much, Spooks." Blurry nuzzled their noses together, making Spooky giggle quietly. "Best birthday ever."


End file.
